


Made of Honor

by quakeluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Made of Honor (2008), Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Made of Honor (2008) - Freeform, Made of Honor AU, backgroud wara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Lena is a player, refusing to get attached to anyone. Kara is a daydreamer, waiting for her romantic fate. They are long time friends, but everything changes when Kara go away for a CatCo task in London and she comes back with a fiancé.Or: SUPERCORP MADE OF HONOR AUps: "Cruel Summer" was the first title but I need to change
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 54
Kudos: 268





	1. I am not going to write a love song

**Author's Note:**

> Made of Honor is my comfort movie, so I decided to make it gay!  
> English is not my first language, no beta, so go easier on me (and correcting comments are welcome)

Lena doesn't call herself as a player. But every morning, she could wake up in a different bed with a random person, simply accessing her contact list. Being CEO of a huge company and with her family past, it was too difficult to menage a serious relationship. Also it's not what she was looking at this point anyway. 

That morning, when sun started to rise in the east and woke her up, she needed a minute or two to remember where she was and who was sleeping by her side. The light was contrasting with the woman's brown curly hair and black skin, half of her body getting lost below the sheets. Her breathe indicated that her company was deep sleepy. 

Lena turned her head to bedside table, the clock showed 6:05am. She was a little late, but there was enough time to come back to her penthouse to change clothes and arrive in L-Corp before her 8am meeting. She got up, gathering her clothes and already half dressed when she heard a sigh from the bed. 

"Are you leaving without a goodbye?" The girl complained, sitting in the bed while she was holding the sheets against her breasts. 

"Daisy, L-Corp is waiting for me." Lena fastened the last button of her blue bluse tucking the edges into her black skirt and leaning herself to seal their lips together. 

"May I see you tonight?" The Luthor was already opening the door and turned back to her lover. 

"Daisy... You know my rules." Lena smirked before closing the door behind her. 

She had text her driver before put her heels, in minutes he was parking her black SUV and opening the door. 

"Good Morning Miss Luthor" Frank greeted her from the driver's seat. "L-Corp?" 

"Good Morning Frank. I need to stop by my penthouse first for a new stack of clothes." After working with the Luthor family for years, the man was used to her routine and didn't complain about the random places he had to pick her up around the city. Also, he never made a comment about her hectic life. 

At 8am, she was walking through the door of the conference room, wearing her one shoulder black dress, with a higher heels than yesterday. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, swinging behind her while she reached her sit in the boarding table. 

"Good Morning, gentleman. Should we begin?" Lena said with her business voice, starting discussions about her new projects. 

After three hours of heated debates, being obligated to listen thousands of sexist comments and dumb ideas, she closed the meeting with the budget needed for her medical invention, a new way to produce vaccines faster and with a lower coast. She knew that rebranding the company and changing their field would be hard, but the Luthor would change the future of her name. 

On her office, Lena tried to breathe out the tension that she gathered in the conference room. Checking the clock, she realize how late the meeting runner and she need to leave the building soon if she want to make into CatCo in time for lunch. 

Clicking her high heels on the hall floor, towards the elevator, she got her purse and instructed her assistant. 

"Jess, please, redirect my calls to Miss Arias and don't expect me soon. I'm having lunch with Kara, I need some peace." 

"Yes Miss Luthor." The asian girl replied, rolling eyes and whispering under her breathe. "Like every Wednesday." 

Lena was too far away to listen her assistant comment. 

Kara was exactly as Lena expected: pastel pink button-up shirt, dark skinny jeans and her blonde hair half tied-half lose. She was typing furiously in her computer on her desk on the journalistic wing of the floor. The crinkle between her eyes was telling that she was working in something important, while she raised her hand to fix her glasses. Around her the entire floor was alive, but nothing could disturb superhero attention away. 

"How are my favorite reporter today?" Lena smiled when Kara gave a little jump before smiling back to her. Sometimes superhearing is not enough. 

"Hi Lena." The blonde fixed her glasses again. "It's already lunch time? I got lost in time writing this report, Snapper want it done on evening." 

The brunette looked around her desk, noticing the plumerias bouquet in a small white vase in the corner, the big pink wood K and the picture frame that she knew that had a picture of her, Kara and Alex from last Christmas. 

"I made a reservation in that Chinese place we love. But maybe we should reschedule?" It was not the first time that their wednesday lunches were cancelled, more for her fault than of Kara's, even the blonde had two jobs.

"No way!" Kara closed her notepad and turned the screen off. "You came all the way here and I am starving anyway." 

The blonde got up, locking her arms with Lena and guiding them to the elevator. 

They walked the short distance between the CatCo and Yin and Yummy (the name always made Kara giggles), the sky was blue as the blonde's eyes and the weather was nice. 

"So, how was your meeting this morning?" Kara asked, genuinely interested. 

"It was great." Lena replied and Kara waiting for her to elaborate. "The shareholders didn't want to agree with vaccine project but I have 65% of the company, their opinion doesn't really matter." 

Kara's laugh was sweet. She knows about her best friend's power, but still amazed by her confidence. Also she knows Lena's soft heart, what makes her so fascinating for the kryptonian. 

"I don't know why you still doing this meetings when you could decide all by yourself without the drama." Kara commented, pulling Lena's arms closer. 

"I still have hope they will agree with any of ideas someday. Or let me know if I am doing anything wrong." Lena shrugged. "We are here." 

The Chinese restaurant was a small place, family business. Mrs. Wang smiled when they crossed the door, greeting them in mandarin. Lena replied, having domain of the language since she was a teenager and Kara start follow them in some weeks. After a few months she could talk and understand the whole dialogue thanks to her alien mind and ease with languages. 

Mrs Wang pointed their favorite table, reserved for them, as solicited. Soon they were settle, their favorite waitress, Jemma, was ready to take their order. 

"Hello girls!" Jemma replied with her British accent. She was working with Mrs Wang to finish her studies and about to graduate on biochem. Lena want to take the girl under her wings, being the younger of her class and brilliant, but she really loved working in that restaurant. "What can I bring for you today?" 

"Hmm..." Lena took some time to think while Kara was looking into their menu. "For me, Chicken and Broccoli make it steamed and for Kara, Fu Young Hai, make it double. And two portions of steamed dumplings, please." The brunette finished her order and smile back to the waitress. "And maybe you coming to work with me?" She asked with innocent face, like she never did it before. 

"Soon, Miss Luthor, soon." She replied, writing their order before attending the next table.

"Now you order my food?" Kara asked, pretending indignation. "I couldn't even get fry rice."

"I know Alex is trying to make you eat healthier." Lena gave her hard look. "She hates me, I don't want to make her angrier because I sabotaged her plan." 

"I know you are looking out for me." Kara replied, defeated. "Sometimes I can't believe how you two share the same mind and still hate each other." The blonde played with the edges from menu. 

"Maybe because I had sex with her and didn't call her back?" Lena said and Kara cringed. She knew about their past but wished she never discovered the story. 

"Let's change the subject." Kara shook her head to push away the traumatic event. "L-Corp anniversary gala is one week from now. Also it's our friendship anniversary" They meet the day Lena was changing the company's name from Luthor Corp. She was there with cousing, covering the event and had the save Lena for the first time. 

"Yes, it is coming." Lena replied. "I need a plus one to the party and I want you. We can celebrate our anniversary too." She completed, pleading with her eyes. 

"No way Lena, not again." The blonde replied, even not sure. 

"Please, Kara! Don't leave me to suffer around that boring people in the party." The brunette begged. 

"Why don't you ask one of lovers from your sex web?" Kara blushed a little when she said the word sex and Lena thought it was adorable. 

"You know, it's against the rules." The brunette simply explained. Jemma choose that minute to arrive with their food. They thanked the girl with a smile. 

"Of course, the rules." Kara rolled her eyes in their orbits, taking her chopstick and starting to work on the food. "I though it was something about not going out the same person for two days in a roll." 

"Yes, Miss Danvers, this one and many more." Lena choose a piece of chicken to chew and Kara didn't say anything. "You know I can't show up publicly with a random person. The media will talk. My mother will complain. It's not worth it." The Luthor shook her head in deny. 

"Everytime we attend to any event together, they also speculate about our relationship." The blonde pointed out. "It's the same." 

"It's not the same. I plan to keep you in my life. For the rest of my days." When the CEO smiled, this time it was warmer. A smile that Lena Luthor only showed to Kara Danvers. "If you don't mind about it, I feel privileged that people think we are a couple. But if bothers you, we can stop and I will find someone else. Maybe Andrea." She lowered her voice. "You are too away from my lead, Supergirl"

Kara spend long minutes staring that bright green eyes, trying to control the disgust she felt when Lena said the name of the Catco's owner and long date friend. She sighed and turned her attention back to the food. 

" Okay. I am going to the gala" The blonde pick something from her plate and chewed. "But this is the last time, I swear." 

"You are my favorite person in the world!" Lena squeaked a little before returned to her business woman posture. Kara loved when Lena let her guard down. "I promise the next one I will take someone else." 

Kara knew that was a empty promise but she wouldn't to argue about it with Lena right now, she just need to finish her food. 

Lena insisted to escort her, so they walked back to CatCo into a comfortable silence. The Luthor's mind was checking what she need to do before the party, while the Danvers mind was wondering if her best friend would one day notice her non-platonic feelings. 

She was taken away from her daydreams when The Luthor started to play with a greyhound dog, cleary lost from her owner in the park. 

"You are the most beautiful creature in the world." Lena proclaimed, while she petted the thin dog. "I love you, do you know that? I love you." Kara only groaned behind her and the dog's owner showed up to take him away. 

"What?" Lena asked, rubbing her hands and checking if any fur got in her dress. 

"Nothing. You are cute with dogs." The blonde replied. "Actually, I think is the only ones who you said I love you."

"Of course, they are the only ones who deserve and won't betray me. And you" She winked to her best friend. They arrived to CatCo and said their goodbyes, confirming their plans for the next week.


	2. I am not going to ask you to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, already posting the second chapter because I will have a surgery on Wednesday and probably will only come back next week! 
> 
> Thank you for all the commentaries, I feel motivated enough to finish this one.

The week flied and before Kara was ready for it, Lena's driver dropped a package that she deduce was her gala's outfit for tonight. She trusted blindly on her friend to pick her clothes for this kind of events, since she had a lack of fashion sense and it was too much work to find something adequate.

The big box in her center table had a three piece suit, the color was deep blue, gold cufflinks and her shoes, flat, matched perfectly with the outfit. The lack of button-up shirt made clear that Lena didn't want her to wear one and her vest had a flower pattern. 

"I hate to admit it, but she has good taste." Alex said, clicking the tongue while she helped her sister make up for the evening. Her blonde hair was secured in messy bun, with some of her curls falling around her face. 

"Lena knows what she is doing." Kara replied, Alex made a disgusted face. "Oh Rao, you have to get over it, Lena is my best friend!" 

"I thought I was your best friend." The red head complained, poking her sister with the eyeliner. 

"Hey." Kara protested. "She is my non-family best friend okay? I love her Alex. She apologized a thousand times." The blue eyes was staring her and a small pout in her lips. "You need to get over it." 

"I need more motivation, maybe a Harley Davidson." Kara glared at her sister while she applied the blusher. "You are ready!" 

The blonde checked on the mirror and she was satisfied with the result. She put her glasses back to its place and applied herself a layer of pink lipstick. 

Alex was near the window and watched a black mercedes parking on the building driveway. 

"Your ride is here." She announced. "Don't be late. And don't let Lena Luthor trick you into her bed." 

The superhero rolled her eyes, picked her purse, opened the door. "Goodbye, I love you."

Kara listed her sister's reply from the closed door, already in the first step from her floor stairs. Less than a minute she knocked the car's window. The black glass slided down slowly, revealing Lena. 

"I was about to text you!" The brunette showed her cellphone, with their chat on display. Frank opened the door and Kara joined her best friend in the backseat. 

"Hi." The Luthor smiled with her wine-dyed lips. "You're looking gorgeous, as always." Lena praised, her eyes traveling up and down on Kara's body and spending more time in her chest. The blonde could feel every part of her body getting hot and she was sure that her cheeks are bright red. In the thin light, Kara hoped that her best friend didn't noticed. 

"You are not looking bad yourself." Kara joked with a fake laugh, trying to mask her embarrassment. Lena's smile stumble a little, before she could recover it. The superhero noticed. "Of course, I can only give my real opinion when we get out from the car." 

They spend the rest of the car ride talking about their week. Lena told Kara about the people she slept with, Kara told Lena about the theme she was working the last days and about Alex's condition for forgive her. Soon enough, they arrived in the ball room, where some photographers were waiting for them. 

"Of course, I forgot about the red carpet." Kara sighed. She got out of the car with Frank's help, dispensing him and walking to open Lena's door. The Luthor took her hand with a malicious smile, catching when the kryptonian noticed what she was wearing. 

Lena was wearing a tight blue dress, lighter tone than Kara's suit, with sleeves just around her arms and a deep cleavage, leaving her neck and her collarbones exposed. It barely covered her knees and completed with really big and really black Louboutins. 

The Danvers recover fast from her shock, helping her friend to steady outside de car. Lena fixed the blonde's blazer and even with the high heels she still shorter than Kara. 

"Ready?" The Luthor asked, Kara just nodded, afraid that her vocal accords would betray her. 

Lena felt Kara's warm touch on her hips guiding her and they walked towards the cameras. They smiled, feeling blind for a moment with the flashes. The photographers screamed but they decided to ignore and just stay for pictures enough for the press.

After 10 minutes, Jess announcement the last pictures. Kara took advantage of the moment to whisper in Lena's ear. 

"You look more than gorgeous, you are irresistible." The deep voice in her ear and with the kryptonian's warmth around her, she could feel her body answering to her prohibited desire. 

"That's enough!" The Luthor said loud, moving a little away from Kara and walking the final steps to finally arrive in the party. She ignore the victorious smile in the blonde's face. 

They stepped into the ball room, Lena was requested to talk with L-Corp business partners and other important people. She pushed Kara towards the buffet, knowing that the blonde would be busy for at least a part of the night. 

After some hours of boring talk and spicy comments about the company and Lena's personal life, the Luthor was able to reach the party's bar, asking for a double whiskey to help her to survive the rest of the event. She searched the room for her date, trying to focus her vision into finding a sparkle blonde hair around the food. 

"Looking for someone?" Lena was startled with the proximity, until she reconize the voice. 

"You" The Luthor turned around to face Kara, who had a smirke. "How was the buffet?" 

"Oh perfect! They had potstickers, can you believe?" The blonde told with her eyes sparking. Probably she devoured their whole stock.

"Of course I know about the potstickers, I included on the menu especially for you. Consider my gift for our friendship anniversary." Lena smiled and felt Kara's lips on her cheeks. 

"Thank you. I love it." The blonde smiled back. Soon she reconized the song was playing and extended her hand. Lena rolled eyes. " Oh come on! It would be scandalous if the CEO doesn't dance on the company celebration party." 

The Luthor took her hand and Kara guide them to the dance floor. The song was smooth, easy to slide in its rhythm. Lena observed the eyes fixed on them, already imagining the gossip headlines tomorrow from people that she didn't had idea who they are. Until she could recognize a face in the middle of them. 

"Oh no, please hide me?" Lena groaned, trying to guide Kara in a way that her body blocked the vision of her. 

"What is happening?" The kryptonian wanted to check what her partner had seen, but she was hold in place with iron hands. 

"Morgan Edge, from Edge Industries." Lena started to push them towards the bar. 

"I know him. The one who was pissed off when you reject his proposal of buying Luthor Corp." Lena confirmed asking for another drink. "It's impossible to hide you in your own party, Lena." 

"And I made the situation worst when I rejected him sexually." Kara gasped with the revelation and Lena took a sip of her glass. 

"He is coming." The blonde noticed when she recover from the surprise. 

"Shit." The Luthor said under the breathe and only the kryptonian could hear. She put a fake smile and turned around. "Hello Mrs Edge." She extended the hand and the man took it. 

"Congratulations Miss Luthor. It's a great party." He said, with fake enthusiasm. "Of course L-Corp would be way more lucrative if you agreed to merge with my own company." Lena bite a swearing. "And with a better date for this party too." 

"Excuse me?" Kara said, stepping between them. "Who do you think you are coming here to say this kind of things to Miss Luthor?" her blood was boiling. 

"It's okay Kara." Lena said lower, holding her arm lightly to stop her, but conscious that if the superhero want to do something her hand wouldn't make difference 

"And who are you? Her girlfriend?" Morgan replied. 

"Yes, she is." This time Lena said before Kara had chance to think. 

"Of course. This explain a lot, why you reject me. Lena Luthor is a huge dyke." The man laughed and some heads around turned into him. 

"Actually, I am bisexual." Lena simply stated. "I reject you because you are disgusting." 

The security team, that Kara didn't noticed when Lena called them, showed up, but Edge agreed to leave without more problems. The Luthor breathe out, giving a hard smile to her best friend. 

"So now we are dating?" Kara joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"No dating, dating." Lena pushed her a little. "Maybe a open relationship?" 

Kara shook her head. Her best friend was a lost case and the only thing she could do is protect her own heart. "Lena Luthor, unable to compromise even into a fake relationship." 

The rest of night passed without new troubles, and they found themselves sat on the middle of a empty ball room, only some employees cleaning things around them, Lena's bare feet on Kara's tights, the blonde hands working on relieve the pain of the high heels. 

"I have two things for you." The Danvers declared after a long silence. "Some news and a gift. I am going to give you the gift first so you can accept the news with good mood" 

Lena look at her suspiciously, while the girl was reaching for the box in her pocket. It was squared, covered with red velvet and had a golden lock.Kara opened, showing a silver bracelet with emeralds encrusted between an intrinsic pattern. The brunette's eyes were filled with tears when the superhero put the box in her hand. 

"Kara, this is gorgeous." Lena struggled to find her voice. "You didn't need to spend money on me." 

"Actually, I made it myself. Forged the silver and found the green stones." Kara took out the bracelet from the box and showed its other side, where had a small house of El crest engraved. "I did this with my heat vision." Lena didn't need to know what the meaning of the jewel in Krypton. On Earth, it was only a friendship gift, a proof of Kara's love." 

"Thank you." The Luthor said while Kara was placing it on her wrist. She took a minute to admire it. 

"I am glad you liked. It's a way for you to remember me." The blonde said, covering the bracelet with her hand to hold Lena's wrist. "It's time for the news." The Luthor blinked her tears away, totally focusing on her friend. "Snapper choose me for an important assignment. International assignment. CatCo is sending me to London next Monday and I need to spend six weeks there." 

"Monday? It's two days away." Kara nodded positive. "And six weeks? Six whole weeks? I am not going to survive to six Wednesday's lunches without you. Or six Saturdays without movies nights." Lena snorted. "Also, I won't literally survive, my brother will find a way to kill me before you come back." 

"Oh Rao, Lena, stop the drama. We both know you will find something to do with your free time." Kara argued. "You can call me if there is any emergency and I can be here in minutes breaking the sound barrier." 

"Alex will kill me for your destruction if Lex don't finish the work." Lena complete. "It's not just that, I am going to miss you terribly." 

"I know, I am going to miss you." Kara pulled Lena to her lap, holding her close for long minutes. Lena's cellphone biped, they broke the hug and stared themselves with wet laughs. 

"Ready to go home?" The Luthor asked, getting up and offering her hand. Kara took it and they walked back to the car holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can scream at me on @cxbennet. Kudos and comments are welcome!


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally discover some truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am back! I still a little sore from the surgery but I am feeling well. Let's go!

"Thank you for bringing me to the airport." Kara said. " I didn't want to lose the little time left with you." 

"Please, don't go." Lena pleaded before holding Kara in her arms for the last time. It was a little cold, but her long black overcoat was keeping her from suffering with wind. The suporhero were only wearing a black button up with jeans, not disturbed by the weather. "London is sad and cold. I know from experience."

"You know I have to." Kara said, putting some space between them, but her hands still on her shoulders. "My second Pulitzer will not write it by itself." 

"You are only this cock when you want to hide your feelings." The Luthor pointed out, tiptoeing to kiss her friend in the cheek, in time to listen the last call for the London's flight from the speakers. "So, if you are going, just go." She pushed her towards the gate. 

"I am going to miss you." Kara said back before disappearing in the hall. 

Lena could feel her eyes filling with tears but she ignored then before it overflowed and started to walk back to the airport parking lot. One time in her car, she pulled her cellphone to message Sam, Veronica and Andrea convoking them for a poker night. Just sex woundn't be enough to distract her tonight, she hoped that cards and wine with friends would do the job. 

Starting the car, she drove back to L-Corp for full day with meetings and deals. 

—o—  
Sam arrived by her office by the end of day, ready to catch a ride with her friend/boss for their night. Once they got home, Andrea and Veronica were already there, setting the table and decanting wine. 

"I'd gave you the keys for my apartment for emergency." Lena said, kicking her high heels and getting the glass of wine Veronica was offering her. 

"We are ready to start." Andrea announced from the table. Straight to the point, the way they used to play. 

After the cards were in the table and the bets placed, Veronica cleared his throat and Lena knew what was coming. 

"What happened?" She said descarting a card and drink some of her wine. The red head girl was wearing a sleeveless blue fancy t-shirt showing her tattooed arms. "You only call for poker night when something is going on." 

"Nothing to worry about it." Lena replied with a fake smile, working on her move. "I just put Kara in a plane this morning." She stared at Andrea. "Catco sent her to London." 

"Don't look at me like that. She is my best reporter and this is an important subject." Andrea winked in Lena's direction. 

"And you decided that you finally had time for your other friends." Sam joked, eyes on her hand deciding the next move while Lena shrugged. 

"I just want to spend a quality time with my friends." The Luthor argued. "I need to know what is happening with each of you?" 

"Well, Ruby lost a tooth playing soccer yesterday. Cat was so mad, she made me take her to dentist and I had to hear her complaning how I let the kid do everything she wants for a whole hour." Sam started knowing that Lena would be interested in her goddaughter. "She is actually making sex strike because how many hours I am spending in the office now that we are trying to buy Lord Industries." 

"Don't talk with me about it, Russel can't stop complaining about the hours that I spend on CatCo." Andrea snorted. "He is annoyed by the parties I have to attend, but I kind understand him. It was at least three events last week with Obsidian's new launch."

"I am happy that I don't have to deal with this drama." Veronica smiled. "Since I got divorce, my only compromise is with my orgasms" 

"You know, Lena broke you." Andrea joked, when Lena finished her win. "When she refused to have sex with you on boarding school? She broke you. That's why your wedding with Daisy never worked." 

"And now she is having sex with me." Lena smiled, dragging the chips she just won. 

"I can't believe it." Veronica wanted to throw her glass into her face, but took a sip from the wine while the Luthor showed her a mischievous smile.

"See, things are easier when you don't get attached." Lena explained before Sam started to distribute the cards again. "I have sex with them. I don't call until next week, when I want sex again. And that's it."

"And Kara?" Andrea asked knowing where she was going. 

"What about Kara?" The Luthor asked, genuinely not understanding why her friend brought her up. 

"C'mon Lena!" It was Sam's time to talk. "You two have regular dates together. Cuddle everytime we watch a movie and Kara look at you like you were the responsible for hanging the starts in heaven. You are in a relationship with her." 

"Okay, so I have the best of both worlds." Lena found the best answer. "I have Kara and how many one nights stands I can get." 

"And you think this is going to last forever? That Kara's big dream is spend some time with you after you come back from someone's bed for the rest of your lives?" Andrea asked ironically. "You are smarter than that, Luthor." 

"Kara is my best friend. She knows me." Lena replied, not that convicted anymore. "We can't be anything else. I want to keep her in my life." 

"From my view, I am sure you are going to lose anything you have with her if you keep this kind of behavior." Ronnie simply stated. "So now we can concentrate on poker or we will spend the whole night talking about Lena's stunted range of feelings." 

The Luthor stick her tongue out to her friend before turning her mind back to the cards. The night went down without any other serious talk, but what the group said kept flying in her mind like birds trapped in a tiny box. 

She knew for a long time that Kara was different, since the moment she laid her eyes on her. When she walked into her office that day, the first week after rebranding L-Corp and moving to National City. 

Clark Kent was there and she knew her from Metropolis and Daily Planet. He looked her like she expect. Cold. Disgusted. Like everyone else look at her since her brother went crazy and killed thousands of people, with a bitter reminder that everything happened while Lex was trying to kill him. 

However, behind him it was Kara Danvers. Curious blue eyes behind the glasses staring at her without any resentment. Someone who was really looking at her and not to a serial killer's sister. The girl was wearing a white dress under a pink cardigan, holding a notepad nervously in her hands.

She was different. Even Lena had thought for a second to just seduce her and have one night of pleasure before ghosting the girl, Kara just grow on her, invaded her personal space. She was a keeper. 

And of course Lena knew for a long time how she felt about her best friend. She loved her. She just decided that the best was not acting on it. The risk was too high and thinking about losing Kara was not something she was craving for.

The travel was showing to her how was unbearable to live without her favorite superhero. Three weeks after going to London, they didn't talk more than few messages about wheater and how they were doing. Now the story took Kara in up-country without internet and a very bad phone signal. Lena just hate the entire Great Britain for it. 

In that night, with Sam, Andrea and Veronica, suddenly made a light shine in her way. She was losing Kara by ignoring her feelings. She was going to lose Kara if she didn't change her patch. 

"I decided to talk with Kara." She declared to Sam on an evening. "I am going to say how I feel about her and rhat I want to be with her when she comes back from England." 

"Wow" Sam was caught by surprise. "Are you sure Lena? This is a huge step!" 

"I don't want to much change. I will stop sleeping around and we will just be together. Without any drama or relationship mushy stuff." Lena confessed, getting up to serve a whiskey shot. 

"Oh, I am sure Kara will love your proposal." Sam said sarcastically. "You know how to flatter a girl." 

"I don't know, Sam." The Luthor put the glass on the table wirh a little more of strength than necessary. "This is not my thing. Being romantic, covering a girl with flowers. Not my thing.", She was frustrated. "I have three weeks until she comes back anyway. I have to survive to them." 

Sam smirked towards her friend, wishing that she got over herself and finally find happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Come scream at me on twitter @cxbennet


	4. Should I stay or should I go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here I am!! I know you won't like this chapter but I hope you know that we need to go though it! 
> 
> Ps: Imra was not the choice bc I really like her and I needed someone that I didn't like it so >William<

_**Kara** : Guess who is back to the town? Yes, your favorite alien! I am so sorry for being incommunicable in the last weeks and I have so much to tell you! To show you how sorry I am, meet me on Yin and Yummy tonight at eight, dinner is on me! I love you_.

Lena was listening Kara's voicemail for the second time, to confirm the time she needed to be in the restaurant and to hear her best friend's voice once again. The happiness of having Kara back to the town was almost enought to shadow her anxiety, that was growing in a fast pace and making it hard to keep under control around her meetings.

The Luthor decided to tell Kara how she felt and how she wanted to change their relationship status, how she want to be only with the kryptonian's and nobody else and she needed to tell her that night, before she could give up on the risk idea. It was not Lena's normal, being insecure about tell anything to her best friend but their lives were going to change too much after that night.

She choose to get ready slowly, creating a little plan in my mind.They would hug, eat and Lena would invite Kara to take a walk with her on their favorite place in the city to get some ice cream. They would sit under the street lights on their usual bench and she would tell the little speech in her head. And she hoped that Kara would feel it back and they could finish the night with a kiss and maybe some cuddles.

Her friends were right, Kara Danvers deserved better. And the Luthor knew that would always give anything that she wishes, be anything that she wants, just to see her happy.

Lena choose a dark skinny jeans and black button up, knowing that Kara liked her better in casual clothes, however she choose a red high heels to inspire confidence. Ten minutes before eight she was parking her black car behind the restaurant and recovering the box with Kara's favorites chocolates and a plumerias bouquet from the back seat beforing checking her lipstick and hair in the driver's mirrors.

"It's now or never!" She whispered, closing the car's door behind her.

The side door was the shortest way between the car and the restaurant and soon Lena opened the door and step in the hall, she could locate the blonde curls delicately tied in a ponytail, sitting in the bar. Noticing that she entered the room, Kara turned back and her blue eyes found Lena's green ones with a smile, already standing to run towards her.

The brunette could not hold her own smile, walking to meet the girl. Kara was wearing a deep blue dress, with a small v neck and a thin black belt to complement. She was looking gorgeous and Lena's heart jumped just the second her eyes laid on her.

The hero, who was some steps from the bar stopped in the middle of the way to turn back to the counter. Lena was confused for a second, but kept walking towards her, until she noticed why the blonde walked back to her sit.

Kara was pulling an arm with her and the arm was attached to a tall guy with brown skin and really black hair, wearing a blue button up and khaki pants. The man was showing a uncertain smile to Lena, really contrasting with the Danvers' bright one.

"Oh, fuck!" Lena said when she felt Jemma falling on her and the whole content in her tray spilled all over her shoes. Surprised with the scene, Lena just stopped in the middle of the way, making the waitress bump with her. Trying to hold the girl, the Luthor dropped the flowers and the chocolate.

"Oh Rao, Lena, are you okay?" She felt Kara's arms around her to make her stable soon she helped Jemma on her feet.

"Yes." Lena breathe out, looking at her ruined shoes. "I hope they won't have fried pork smell forever!" She sigh before closing her eyes and finally looking up. "Hey you!"

"Hey you!" Kara pulled her to her chest, holding her a little harder than usual. "I missed you so much! I am so happy you are finally here." The blonde push her away a little to look at her face. The accident and the hug gave Lena some time to put a neutral-forced-smily face.

"Well, if you missed me that much you, didn't had spend so much time over there." Lena joked with an acid tone in her voice.

"Hey, I promise I will make up for you." Kara had her big smile back and for Lena was impossible to not smile back. But in a minute, the smile fade a little, like she remembered something. "Uh, I want you to meet someone." The blonde give a looked back, until she found the man from before, a few steps away from them. The hero waved to him get closer and her hands left Lena's arms to lock her arms with one of his. "William, this is Lena Luthor, my best friend." She gestured between them. "and Lena, this is William Day, journalist from The Sun."

Their arms together were stinging on her heart but Lena extend her hand to take his waiting one. "Nice to meet you!"

"The same." He smiled. The men had accent and black curious eyes. "Kara won't stop taking about you, so I was really excited to finally meet Lena Luthor in person."

"I think we need to find our table and get out the way." Kara joked, pushing William to their usual table. The friends took their usual seats but this time Kara had a guy but her side.

"Miss Luthor, your flowers and your chocolate." The waitress put the things on her side of table.

"I am so sorry, Jemma." The brunette was really guilty about it. "I was distracted, did see you coming. Please, charge me about the wasted food."

"It's okay! I was a little distracted too." The waitress smiled back before turning to the rest of the table. "Ready to order?"

"Just wine for now, Jemma. We will call you. Thank you." Kara replied for them.

"William, what bring you to USA? A new story?" Lena asked, lightly, hoping for a answer distinct from what she was thinking.

"Actually, it's Kara." He smiled towards to the blonde. The Luthor couldn't avoid to stare at his arms around the girl's shoulder.

"I think is time to tell you the story." Kara said, looking to her friend like she was searching something in her expression. "Well, remember when I had to go countryside of England?"

"Yes, when we lost contact." Lena nodded and Jemma just arrived with the wine. Soon she poured a glass, the brunette took a long sip.

"Yes, when we lost contact.", The blonde repeated. "I went in this little town, needing to ask the locals some information about my story. When I was in a dead end, I found Will. He was there asking the same people and with some minutes together, over a very huge mug of beer, we discover that we were working in the same piece and we had really different parts of it each." Kara stoped when she noticed that Lena already finished her glass and was refilling it.

"I am following, Kara." Lena showed her best smirk.

"Well, we started to spend a lot time with the other one putting together the information and spending some times in pubs around our hotel. In a night we stayed late talking about life and he kissed me." The blonde looked at the man with a sweet smile.

"And we been dating since them." William completed, leaning a little to kiss Kara's lips. Lena could feel her stomach looping but she just sip her wine.

"Oh this is such good news!" The Luthor gave a fake celebration. "But if you ever hurt my best friend... I think you know my family's legacy." A evil smile took over her forced happy face away.

"Of course he knows Lena." Kara giggle, a little uncomfortable. "And he also knows that you are not like them." She promised.

"It's okay, honey." William said, Lena felt like she could puke. "Of course I will never hurt you. That's why I asked you to marry me." The man dropped the news and the Luthor could feel her eyes jump and her heart breaking.

"Marriage?" Lena asked, raised a eyebrow.

"I was getting there." Kara slapped his arm lightly. "When I getting ready to come back to USA, William said that he couldn't let me leave. So he proposed." The blonde raised her hand to show the ring with a meaningful diamond, that Lena just noticed that she was hiding the whole night.

"And obliviously you said yes!" Lena said sarcastically from behind of her glass, before taking Kara's hand into hers "The ring is really beautiful! I am so happy for you, congratulations Kara. And of course, to you too Will!"

"I have one more thing to say to you. Actually, to ask you." The blonde hold her hands together.

"Like the night wasn't already full of emotions." Lena joked, openly this time.

"I know is too much to take." The hero had her really big blue eyes on her. "Please, be my maid of honor?"

The brunette could feel like every part of her existence was being crushed by a big English mountain. The girl that she loved was going to marry with other person and she was asked to be her made of honor, being with her every step of the really torturous way.

"Not a little too soon to be asking people about their places in the wedding?" Lena asked trying to hide her despair.

"Not really. We set a date for a month from now." Kara explained. "We saw this little church after our first official date and with a silly bet we promise to get marry there and now she is going to be demolished on the next season. After Will proposed, we went there to choose the day and we only had this in one month." The blonde was really sad about the perspective. "It's now or never... Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Of course, Kara." The only thing that would hurt more Lena than watching her marry would see her hurt because the Luthor sair no. "Anything you want."

"I think we should toast to that!" William said after a long pause.

The rest of night went without any new big developments. They finally ordered the food and Lena updated Kara about her life during the time the blonde was gone. Kara did the same, with her fianceé completing some of the gaps and laughing from internal jokes. The Luthor smiled her way through the pain until they finally asked for the bill and fighted a little over who would pay it.

Of course Lena won, sliding her black limitless card and giving the folder to Jemma.

"So, the flowers and the chocolate?" Kara asked when they were ready to go and the items were still in their table.

"It's for you." Lena said, offered to her friend. "It was supposed to be a welcome gift but I got a little distracted." The plumerias were a little disarranged and the box with a small wrink but the candy still edible. "I am sorry." The brunette offered anyway to the kryptonian who thanked her with a small kiss on the cheek.

"I am sorry for dropping so much on you in one night." Kara was truly sorry. They walked side by side to the extinct with William a little behind. "Are you driving or do you need to call a car?"

"My car is in the park." Lena promised.

"Lunch the day after tomorrow?" The blonde asked, before holding Lena in her chest again.

"Of course, it's Wednesday right?" Lena replied after pulling away. "We have a wedding to plan."

With a light tone, Lena said her goodbyes to the couple and was able to reach her car and starting it before finally letting her tears fall.

There was not the way she expected to end that night. Not alone, crying and driving to her home. She waited too long and lost the only person that she could ever love.

Soon she got in the penthouse, her phone beped and she debated between ignoring and checking who it was. Afraid it was Kara, she gave up and took it from her pocket, finding a good night from Kara with more messages from her group with the girls.

_**Andrea** : how did it go? Are you girlfriending the ultimate girl next door?_  
_**Ronnie** : I can't believe I am going to be the only single in the group_  
_**Sam** : Do not expect any reply soon, they are catching up all the sex they didn't fuck all this years_.

After replying Kara's good night with a sleep well and a cute emoji, she decided to just drop the bomb.

_**Lena** : Forget It guys. She is dating someone else._  
_**Lena** : Actually, she is marrying someone else._  
_**Lena** : and I am the maid of honor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Come and scream at me on @cxbennet. 
> 
> Until next one!


	5. Cause you said forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first braidmaids meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back! Medschool tired me off since October (and I still feeling like death half of time) but i need to finish this. Enjoy!

"Please Alex, don't be cruel with Lena!" Kara asked her sister, soon they arrived at the coffee place and picked their favorite table. "I need everything going perfect, we have only a few days to plan it." 

"She stole my place as your made of honor and I have to be nice with her?" Alex clicked her tongue. 

"Yes" Kara completed. "They are coming, just smile!" 

"Hi girls!" Nia said happily, taking her place besides Alex in the booth. "I am so excited! And so happy for you, Kara. Is that the ring? Let me see it." The girl pulled her friend's hands closer to check the jewelry. 

Nia excitement gave Lena some time to assume her place besides Kara and put a convincing smile in her face. After the ring show, the blonde pulled her hand back and smile back at Lena.

"How is the bride?" Lena asked, hearing Alex snorting in the other side of the table.

"Nervous. Blissful." Kara replied. "Can we get our coffees? I really would enjoy some placebo caffeine now." 

The kryptonian took her friends order and got her way into the line. Soon she was out of sight, Alex took out a notebook that looked a little shabby with some princess in the cover that Lena didn't recognize.

"I am not the MOH but I am not going to let my sister's wedding be a disaster." Alex said, glaring to Lena. "We have a short time to decided our dresses, her dress and her bachelorette party." 

"I am sorry, Alex. But what is MOH?" Lena asked, putting her cellphone by her side. 

"M-O-H" the red head said, cleared annoyed. "Made of honor. Someone who knows the bride for every detail of the wedding. I have been discussing about Kara's perfect wedding since she discover our marital mores." 

"I am sorry, Alex, I know its annoys you but Kara picked me! I am the Made of Honor and I want to do everything in my power to make it perfect for her. Stop trying to take my place." Lena was tired of the Danvers's sister behavior. 

"Do you want to plan everything in the wedding? Will you compromise with that? Because I know you have really hard time trying to compromise with anything." Alex said sarcasticly. 

"HEY YOU TWO STOP." Nia said loud, getting some looks from another customers. "It's about Kara, okay? You need to stop this silly fight! There is so much to do until the wedding and it's not possible for only one to complete everything. So you two will play nice and we will share the tasks!"

"Okay Nia." They both said together, look at each other with some disesteem. 

Kara was back at the table after some minutes. "What happened?" 

"Nothing." Lena replied but the blonde still looking suspicious at her friends. "We decided the best was to plan the tasks together. Nia's idea." 

"Great!" The kryptonian celebrate. "What about it?" 

"I believe Alex will be happy choosing our dresses." Lena said. "Maybe tomorrow?" 

"It's great, soon is better. And you can plan the bridal shower. And maybe the bachelorette party. No one better than you to plan parties, Lena Luthor." Alex sour completed. 

"I can help with the food!" Nia picked her own job. 

"I believe L-corp can help with moving your family to London. We have the planes, I just need the information to put it together." Lena also gave her opinion. 

Kara squealed, puting her arms around Lena and squeezing her in the chess. "Best maid of honor ever!", winning a new snort of Alex. 

"I believe we all know what we have to do." Nia said, trying to avoid a new explosion. "I have to come back to CatCo. See you tomorrow?" 

"Of course." Kara said, smiling. "Tomorrow for the dresses." 

"I have to go to DEO too. I need to interrogate an allien." Alex said, kissing her sister cheek. "Bye Lena." 

"Bye for you too Alex." Lena said watching the red head go. "That's was fast. I had all my schedule cleared for the day." Lena observed her watch, grabbing her coffee for the first time. 

"I am sorry about Alex." Kara said, moving to sit across her. "She is upset that I asked you to be my maid of honor and you two already have some pass.

"It's okay. I understand her." Lena dismissed the excuse. 

"Since you have some time, can you accompany me on an important tour?" Kara asked a little unsure. "Clark will meet us there." 

"Of course, I would go anywhere with you." Lena replied, feeling her cheeks burn a little. She want to control herself, but sometimes the way Kara smiled made her thoughts messy. 

~ O ~ 

"Where are we going?" Lena asked in the alley, waiting for the rest of Kara's suit materialize. 

"Fortress of Solitude. I want to add some of Kryptonian's mores in the wedding. Clark will celebrate it." Kara said, open her arms so Lena could walk between them. The superhero held her in bridal style and jumped in the air.

Lena hated heights but she loved flying with Kara. She could barely think straight feeling her best friend's arms around her. 

"Does William know that you are Supergirl?" Lena asked, curious and a little afraid of the answer. It took Kara two years to tell her the big secret and if she told her fianceé in this short time she would be upset.

"No. It's not the time yet." The blonde replied. "But he knows that I'm an alien." 

"How do you want to marry him without knowing your whole life?" The Luthor asked. "It's not a good sign starting the married life with lies." 

"I know Lena. But I have a plan. I just not ready to tell him yet." Kara said with a small pout, making Lena give up of her further argument.

They flew to the fortress in silence, even not a comfortable one but it was not the time to argue anyway. The blonde landed in the middle of the main room, putting Lena on her feet. 

"My uncle left any information about kryptonian culture in our main database. I want to add at least the vows." Some images of people using beautiful tunics while standing by their side while they exchange bracelets. Lena could hear the words and she understood some of them, but she was more interested about the jewelry and their similarity with the one in her wrist right now. "What are you looking for?" Kara took her from her head. 

"It's so beautiful. Are you going to wear their clothes too?" She asked, pretending that didn't notice anything. 

"I want a bride dress." The blonde replied, her cheeks getting pink. "I want it since I watched Bride Wars. I know it's silly." 

"Nope! You are going to look gorgeous in white." Lena said, trying to block the image of Kara walking to meet her in the altar. "Did you had a kind of made of honor there too?" 

"The families were responsible for the arrangements. So our mothers were kind our made of honor and if there is sisters, they were bridesmaids." Kara explained, putting the final words in her notebook. "Ready to go?" 

The superhero opened her arms and the brunette was back to them. They discussed another minor things about the wedding in the way and too soon they were back to National City. 

"Thank you for coming with me. It's important that I can share my culture with you." Kara said, landing on Lena's penthouse. "I hope when I am ready to tell my fiancé about he can appreciate too." 

"Do you want to come in?" Lena asked, already waking in and planing to boil some water for tea. 

"I have to meet William." The blonde replied with an apologetical smile. "But we will see each other tomorrow right?"

"Of course. We have dresses to pick!" The Luthor flashed her fake smile and Supergirl flew away after waving goodbye. 

The first thing Lena did in her apartment was pick her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"I know you are not that much updated on the kryptonian culture, but do you know how they bonding their marriage vows?" Lena asked, a little of breathe. 

"One time Clark said that they exchange bracelets. It's like Earth's wedding ring, it's means they belong to each other." Sam said without any concerns. 

"Oh my God." The Luthor said, seating in her couch for some stability.

"What? Did William gave a bracelet to Kara?" Her friend asked, paying more attention in their phone call.

"No. But I think Kara kind proposed to me before going to London." And the brunette procede to tell Sam about the gala's night. 

"I've said that Kara felt more than friendship for you." Sam conclude from the other side of the line. 

"I know and I lost her. I will never forgive myself for it." Lena said, feeling her throat getting tighter. 

"You did not lose her yet. It's not over until the "I do."" Sam declared. "If you love her, Lena, you need to get her back."

"I am not going to destroy her wedding. Kara will hate me." The brunette was kind of lost. 

"You are not going to destroy her wedding. You are going to save her from a complicated divorce that is going to happen when she notice that you are the love of her life." Sam said like it was too oblivious. 

"If Kara is so in love with me, why did she accepted his proposal?" She was not someone that would get blind by her feelings. 

"She gave up of you Lena. You never showed any signal of your feelings or that you want to settle down. Ever. We said that she would not wait for you forever." The kryptonian explained like it was a math problem. 

"And what do you think I should do? Say in the middle of the celebration that I am against it?" The Luthor asked, satirizing her friend's idea. 

"Nope, you are going to show Kara that you changed. Be the best and most responsible made of honor ever. Drop some comments how you want to change your lifestyle. And of course, use some of your Luthor's sexy appeal to win her heart back." Sam recite her plan. 

"Why this sounds something plained in advance?" The brunette asked suspicious about her tight suggestion. 

"Oh since you dropped the bomb, it was our job to came up with a plan. Andrea and Ronnie helped to get it ready to go when you asked." The CFO told proudly. 

"I don't deserve you, guys." Lena said, touched by her friends concern. "I believe it's time to steal the bride." The Luthor already had scheme in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! Come scream at me on twitter @cerealbishhh!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, motivate me with kudos and comments. Scream at me on @cxbennet.


End file.
